wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stargazer's Revenge
This book is in a winglets position, but is a fanfiction. It most likely happens between part two of The Next Generation: The Beginning. Spell check is UndertaleTrashowo, and probably sab. Prologue Two full moons glimmered down on an egg. A pitch black dragon with rainbow colored wing membranes and fins on her head with with purple-to-white horns stood. The moons glimmered on her egg. Her dragonet egg. "MOONFLOWER!!!!" a familliar voice said, but different at once. It was Deathbringer. "You are going on trial with my brother. You had a royal egg without the queen's knowing of her existance," Deathbringer said, with a very angry expression. He yanked the egg out of Moonflower's talons and dragged her on the ground. Many RainWing and NightWing guards jumped on her and shoved a muzzle on her snout, and wrapped her wings with wing bindings. They dragged her and soon they arrived at Queen Glory's pavilion. Moonflower felt her scales scrape and it began to hurt. The guards walked inside the pavilion, still dragging Moonflower, and she was what she thought was a trial with Queen Glory on her throne, with her dragonet, Princess Firefly, next to her. Please dont hurt my egg... ''Moonflower begged in her mind with sorrow. "RainWIngs and NightWings! Today we are on trial with a NightWing-RainWing hybrid and her husband, because she had a royal egg without me knowing. This could have a major effect on our tribes!" the queen announced, her scales turning black, red, orange and acid green. Deathbringer flew up next to the queen and sat. "We don't need this anymore, Moonflower." Deathbringer said, throwing a metalic silver and white egg. It was like he was expecting one of the guards to catch it. ''It has silver... why? Wait. NOOO! Tears already came from Moonflower. "WAIT!!!!!" Firefly screamed, as loud as she can. Moonflower watched her twirl and twist as she grabbed the egg, her foot landing in the wrong place. "OWW!" Firefly screeched. "I think i just sprained my leg. But! Look at this innocent egg! It has done nothing! Moonflower and Deathgiver are innocent!" Firefly said, as she noticed the egg crack. Moonflower was heartbroken. So was Deathgiver. The egg was hatching. A pitch black dragon with pale blue to gray horns and purple talons came out. Seafoam eyes and all, constellations under her wings, diamond patterns on her neck, and RainWing fangs. She had a mostly NightWing, but RainWing build. "Look at this innocent newborn hatchling! It has done nothing!" Firefly flew down, and took off the muzzles of Deathgiver and Moonflower. "What shall we name her?" Firefly asked. Not so long, they said the same name at the same time. "Stargazer," the three said, before being interrupted by the RainWing queen. "UNACCEPTABLE!! FIREFLY! YOU ARE GROUNDED!! PUT THE THING DOWN!! I'm fixing you," Queen Glory yelled then growled. "Take them away. Do the most horrible thing you can do to them, guards." Glory said, waving her talons to do something horrific to Moonflower and Deathgiver. Glory... What have you done... Chapter 1 Stargazer's cut was very deep and long. Blood dripped from her wound, and it oozed black goo, too. She growled at the SandWing prince and limped on her one good legs and tried to balance with her crooked wings. Her wings were bent, one or her legs were twisted, one was fractured, and the other majorly injured. She watched in horror as Firefly spat venom into her eyes. She let out a shriek of pain, hissed and left. Emeraldclaws and her assistant were waiting for her. The assistant's tribe and name was unknown. She only knew that he was tall, and had orange eyes like a fire blazing in a forest. Finally, Stargazer reached the others. "Oh.. Poor Stargazer... You were so brave. But ''you failed. ''But ''hopefully ''you will be ok. If not, you will be, let's say... replaced," Emeraldclaws hissed, giving her a mischievous glare. She grabbed a leaf, made Stargazer spit venom on it, then pressed it against her eye so the venom would stop burning her eye. Stargazer's ears went down, and Emeraldclaws continued talking. "But those lenses I gave to you! Enchanted to give your sight back! They were originally mine, but now that you're blind like me, you can have them." Emeraldclaws grabbed Stargazer's talon, and they follower the larger dragon with glowing orange eyes. Stargazer stopped and looked in her tiny pouch, though she didn't see nothing. She stuck her talons into what she thought was a bag, and felt around. She felt eye shaped sapphires. She put them on and Stargazer suddenly regained her sight. She thought of seeing infra-red, and she did! She thought of seeing ultra-violet, she did as well. She thought of seeing through the dark, it happened as well. She returned to normal vision, before she went blind as she took them off. "Emeraldclaws, why did you tell me to attack my stupid, pathetic cousin?" she asked, managing to walk up to her. "You are a seer and reader! You know these things!" Emeraldclaws replied, helpless. "It's your job to read the minds of dragons and see the future." "I need to get back to the Lost City of Night, before I die. My final resting place. Who knows?" Stargazer said, moslipping through another secret tunnel. The entrance was a lot wider, and Emeraldclaws and the assistant jumped up, and opened their wings, taking flight. Stargazer began unstably flying, then soon she began to plummet to the ground. (How Night Furies fly without a tail wing) Chapter 2 Stargazer shortly noticed she could not fly without balanced and even wings. One of her wings was drifting on the ground, tears shead. She noticed some venom on he trees, rotting them away. Stargazer found a large branch, found some old chains, and tied the spling to her wings. She took off, venom leaking from her fangs uncontrollably. She flew to a stop, a random SandWing came up and slashed her cut, and made it deeper and more venom. She was only about 100 miles away from the Lost City of Night, so she continued her flight. She felt her body wobble a bit, but she was fine. After awhile, she arrived at the ruins of Queen Viligence's palace. She began to cry a bit, feeling bad. She looked back, Blood staining the carpet. She came to her old room, and began to work at the desk. She made splints for her 3 fractured, twisted and damaged legs. She looked in the mirror and was one of her fangs were cracked. She began to put a splint on, still red hot, metal in the shape to fit her legs, then, she fainted. Everything went black. Stargazer was dying- pain, blood loss and SandWing venom. Chapter 3 Stargazer's cut healed from the brightsting cactus juice. Stargazer began to relax, as she slowly started to wake up. She stretched out, noticing her greatest enemies. She notices Emeraldclaws and SoulCrusher, so Stargazer now feels protected. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195)